Warrior twinking guide
Warriors are on the lower end of characters picked as twinks but if geared and specced properly can top the damage and kill counts as well as be the hardest target to take down. Races Alliance * Dwarf: ** Stoneform ** Frost ** Increased expertise with maces. * Gnome: ** Escape Artist ** Increased Arcane resistance * Human: ** Perception passively gives the ability to detect stealthed units **Every Man for Himself. ** Increased expertise with swords and maces * Night elf: ** Quickness ** Shadowmeld ** Enhanced nature resistance * Draenei : ** Gift of the Naaru ** Heroic Presence ** Extra shadow resistance Horde * Orc: ** Increases Expertise by 5 when using a One- or Two-Handed Axe, effectively reducing the chance that your opponent (of equal level/skill) will dodge or parry your attacks by 1.25%. ** Blood Fury: Racial that increases attack power by 78 for 15 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Undead: ** Will of the Forsaken: Makes the character immune to fear, sleep, and charm effects for 5 seconds. Before Patch 2.2, it was 20 seconds. ** Cannibalize: Eat nearby corpses to regain hit points. The amount healed was increased to offset the Will of the Forsaken nerf. * Tauren: ** War Stomp: Stuns surrounding targets for two seconds. ** 5% added to max health. Since it is based on max health, it is better the more stamina gear you equip. * Troll: ** Berserking: Activate to increase attack speed for 10 seconds. For warriors, it costs 5 Rage to use. ** Regeneration: Increase health regeneration rate by 10%, allowing your warrior to have less down time when eating/bandaging. Level 19 Gear *Head - with or ** (BoP). ** (BoE). *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoE). *Shoulders ** (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *Back - enchant with or ** (BoP). of the Soldier +4 Strength, +4 Stamina, +4 Critical Strike Rating ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Chest - enchant with or ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Wrists - enchant with or ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** . ** of the Bear 3/3 (BoE). ** of the Monkey 3/3 (BoE). *Hands - enchant with or ** (BoE). *Belt ** (BoP). of the Soldier +5 Strength, +5 Stamina, +5 Critical Strike Rating. ** (BoE). ** (BoP). *Legs - Heavy Armor Kit for (BoE). (make sure someone puts it on before you equip it) or Medium Armor Kit for BoP Items ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** (BoE). ** of the Bear 5/5 (BoE). ** of the Bear 5/5 (BoE). ** of the Bear 5/5 (BoE). *Boots - enchant with or ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Rings ** (BoP) / (BoP). ** (BoP) / (BoP). *Trinkets ** (BoP). ** (BoP) / (BoP) ** (use Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to recombobulator when your insignia is on cooldown) *Ranged ** (BoP); Quest reward from Blood Watch. ** (BoE) craft with blacksmithing. ** (BoE); Buy from Vendor Eralan in Tranquillien. *Main Hand - Enchant with , or , or , or ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) / (BoP). *Shield - Enchant with or ** (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Two-Hand Weapon - Enchant with , or , or , or ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** (BoE). ** (BoP). Glyphs *Major Glyphs ** Your Hamstring ability has a 10% chance to immobilize the target for 5 sec. *Minor Glyphs ** Inceases the range of your Charge ability by 5 yards. Talents Arms Build *Improved Charge: 2/2 *Improved Heroic Strike: 3/3 *Improved Rend: 2/2 *Iron Will: 3/3 Use Rend, Heroic Strike, and Charge often. Charge will give you more rage to perform your Heroic Strike and Rend. Iron Will is used against people who stuns, and the duration is reduced by 21%/ Fury Build *Cruelty: 5/5 *Armor to the Teeth: 3/3 *Booming Voice: 2/2 Cruelty is for 5% extra criticals. Armor to the Teeth is for DPS-ing. For this build, you might want to have more armor than damage. Booming Voice is used for increasing your attack power, for more DPS. Protection Build *Improved Thunder Clap: 3/3 *Shield Specialization: 5/5 *Incite: 1/3 *Anticipation: 1/3 Thunder Clap can hit multiple targets around you. Shield Specialization gives you a 10% chance to parry attacks. Incite gives you damage, and Anticipation gives you more dodging chance. Overall this is a survival build. You must find your own shield for this. Multiple Build *Improved Thunder Clap: 3/3 *Improved Rend: 2/2 *Cruelty: 5/5 Cruelty will give you a 5% chance to do criticals. Thunder Clap will help by hitting multiple people around you at once. Rend is like DPS-ing your opponent. Multiple Build 2 *Improved Bloodrage: 2/2 *Improved Thunder Clap: 3/3 *Incite: 3/3 *Armor to the Teeth: 2/3 Incite will give you a additional 15% chance to Heroic strike & Thunder Clap + basic critical rating ( 12% - 15% ) as a result you have a 30% chance to critical hit with HS & TC. Thunder clap will help by hitting multiple people around you at once. Improved Bloodrage give you much rage For immediate use abilities. Tactics Here's a valuable tip. Alot of warriors out there like using Heroic Strike for the extra damage. Instead I spam hamstring, mocking blow and rend. The extra dodge-overpowers, crusader procs and weapon procs create much more dps than using herioc strike. How to kill guides (will be updating with all classes) Hunters: *If they are sending their pet to attack you and you aren't near a wall then you will die. So don't start running. Charge into them. *Hamstring *Rend *Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap if pet is attacking you. *Heroic Strike and reapply Hamstring when it runs out. Line of sight is possibly the most valuable tool when fighting a hunter. Learn how to use it, and only the best hunters will trouble you. Rogues: Use a sword and shield and rogues are easy to beat at 19. Most twinked rogues have stacked agi, and the decent ones will have upwards of 60% dodge. *When you think there's a rogue around (arena) use blood rage, run around and spam tab. If you are Human, combine it with Perception. If you're lucky you'll get near enough to the stealthed rogue to see him, then hamstring him, breaking him out of stealth before he can ambush or garotte you. (If the rogue isn't using 15 agility enchants then you can wait in defensive stance and try and disarm him at the start of the fight, instead.) *You must have Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap up at all times. You will last a lot longer. *Keep rend up, incase they somehow get away from you. By the time they're able to resteatlth you should be able to charge them. *Spam hamstrings, Overpower every five seconds. * Also, try to hamstring, and move around them A LOT. A l33t twink friend of mine dueled, and I found out that when i jumped around him, while we both tried to fight each other , you have a better chance of winning... When we did 1vs1 no moving around I got him to 30% health than lost. When we jumped around I would win by a lot, or match would be close.. Dedicated Warrior Twinking Guide A dedicated twink is one of the most powerful level 19 twinks in the entire game. The twink must have 3 items that bind to their account. Professionals You should take 2 professions and stay at them. **(Engineering) - Allows you to use Green Tinted Goggles, You might reconsider another profession once you get the Lucky Fishing Hat **(Mining) - Toughness_(Mining) 3Stamina @75Skill, 5Stamina @150Skill, 7Stamina @225Skill **(Herbalism) Lifeblood 300Heal Over Time @75Skill, 480Heal Over Time @150Skill, 720Heal Over Time @225Skill **(Skinning) Master of Anatomy +3Critical Strike Rating @75Skill, +6Critical Strike Rating @150Skill, +9Critical Strike Rating @225Skill When you have the engineering, I recommend Heavy Dynamite. it is the perfect complement. Inflicts 128 to 172 Fire damage in a radius of five yards. Excellent Thunder clap with. (Huge AOE damage in one second) Gear Shoulders: ** (BtA). ** (BtA). Range: ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: - enchant with {Standard Scope}} ** (BtA). - enchant with {Standard Scope} Trinket: ** or (BoA); Sold by and in Wintergrasp. Cost: ** (BoA); Sold by and in Dalaran. Cost: Weapon: ** (BtA). - enchant with ** (BtA). - enchant with Back: ** (BoP). - Requires Exalted with Tranquillien Item: **Horde Battle Standard - This item is a PvP reward, and can be purchased for from in Hall of Legends or in Durotar **Alliance Battle Standard - This item is a PvP reward and can be purchased for from in Champions' Hall. Bandage Train First Aid until 225. This allows you to use Heavy Runecloth Bandages. Although most of the time Runecloth bandage is enough to top you out. This macro will use a bandage on yourself, without losing your target. **/use target=player(Name of Bandage) External links Category:Warriors